


FNaF: Generations

by Destinychase



Series: FNaF Scrabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Siblings, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinychase/pseuds/Destinychase
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria chain has come to an unfortunate end...But it's time for a new story to begin.It's 2019, and Fawn, Rex, Falcon, Nica and Dee are the mascots of the brand new, soon to be restaurant that everybody's been talking about.The new animatronics, built by the beloved Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who tore themselves apart to create new life, roam the small world they've been given.The five know they're destined to become something beloved and important, but will they be ready?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, welcome to my first fic on this site! I've been putting this off for a while for some reason. I should've gotten the message after this same work only got 200 views on Wattpad, haha.  
> Anyways, here's my dumb little idea I had for an Alternate Fnaf universe back in 2017 or so. Keep in mind that chapters 1-6 are pretty old and aren't as pleasant to look at as newer ones. I should be popping one chapter out per week, then it may get slower as I try to catch up with writing newer parts. I hope you enjoy anyways!

It had been several years.

Only several years was how long the last Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment, the third one to be exact, had lasted.   
And it had closed down weeks ago, torn down by yet another series of incidents, rumors, and mediocre staff.

Yet here he was, the lead mascot himself, rotting away in an old, abandoned back room, only to be scrapped and shipped to the junkyard later on.   
But it wasn't all in vain, though any animatronic or worker would've said all hope was lost.

Freddy Fazbear himself sat in the darkened room, the suffocating blackness keeping all clues away from whether it was day or night. Various wires protruded from parts of his body, as well as the pieces missing from his exo and endoskeleton.   
His robotic mind and consciousness slowly slipped away, losing it's capability and life, just as the dust that settled and disappeared in the storage room.

But he wasn't completely alone. Another animatronic sat comfortably close to him, and in the most quiet, forced, time worn voices you had ever heard, exchanged words.

They both leaned over a small scrap of robotic parts and fur. Freddy couldn't see it clearly from a mix of the shadows and his fading eyesight, but he knew he was perfect.   
The bear flicked his eyes up, the only movement he could make with his hopeless, rusted body. He watched his companion with eyes of melancholy, nostalgia, and the wish to turn everything back the way it was before. A chance to start over.   
But soon the both of the older robots would be no more.

And that's why they needed to create. To give life to the next generation.

Foxy and Chica were already long gone, worn out and shut down from making the other four creations. They had agreed to make six together, thinking it was perfectly logical to make two mini robots out of each one of them.   
Since the two others had gone, rusting in the back room to no possible repair, Bonnie and Freddy were next to build a life of their own.

Each animatronic had helped to make three lives in total, assigning themselves to a partner every time. Foxy and Freddy, Chica and Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.  
They would pair up and make an animatronic together, stripping out vital parts of themselves and constructing an animal with their traits. At the beginning, they were strong and perfectly capable to easily construct a mini animatronic out of the midst of them, in the image they both decided on. But as they moved along, things got more and more difficult as the animatronics lost their strength and worth. Mistakes were made in the process, and now it was nearly impossible for the rabbit and bear. But this didn't stop them.

Nica, Rex, Deedee, and Falcon, the four's other creations, had already been built weeks before. The staff had probably already moved them, as lazy and uncaring as they were, not asking questions about how these animatronics were created or who created them. They probably figured they were made by other staff members, or suspected Afton like most of them did.  
Either way, their creations were going to get a home. A pizzeria of their own, to continue the legacy. None of this was for nothing.

Freddy burst out of his thoughts, turning his head, though very weakly over to Bonnie. A magenta eye glowed in the darkness, flickering with effort to stay awake.   
With what little strength he had left, Freddy sat up as straight as he could, and leaned over more towards the purple mascot.   
"Is he awake?"  
Came a broken voice, not with emotion but mechanical strain, or at least he'd like to believe that. Bonnie only stared, blinking and dipping his head, wider range than the bear had. Noticing this, he hummed and drew closer, touched his arm with a paw, and set the other in Freddy's lap. In the crook of the bunny's wrist lay a small, stirring creature.

Blue eyes widened in the suffocating darkness. Silky brown fur sat in Bonnie and Freddy's arms, tiny and bright, fragile and unknowing.   
It squeaked, it's ears darting around at every strained robotic sound the two made, and one magenta and one blue eye stared right back at them.

"Fronnie," Freddy choked out, reaching out with one paw to touch the delicate, chocolate fur. The name weakly echoed off of the close, cold, worn walls. The scrap made another noise, holding out his paw as well, until it grabbed hold of Freddy's finger.   
"Fawn," Bonnie corrected him, materializing a better, more fitting name for the creation, and Freddy silently agreed.   
The bear felt his heart soar for the moment. This was their son.

But that moment didn't last. He felt his vision falter once again, and knew time was running out.   
He let himself stare deep into the big, curious eyes for just one more moment... and couldn't help but break out a small smile.

But then Bonnie spoke.   
He spoke the words that the four of them had said to their previous creations. He told them all about the pizzeria, the stories behind it, the fun and hard times, and the important things the small one needed to know.   
Too weak to move any more or even speak, all Freddy could do was watch as all those words, stories and instructions flowed from the rabbit, hoping with what little faith they had that their creation was listening.

As he continued, Bonnie's faltering voice seemed to get weaker. The child's voice was soft and rich, just like the bunny's as he talked back gibberish baby nonsense, and Freddy's heart soared despite the fate lying close before them.

Fawn's small, bright eyes were now wide with worry and uncertainty, as if he was slowly gaining understanding about the unfair world, and how he could not stay with them. He still babbled, emitting animatronic beeps and whistles.

"Don't think about us," Bonnie whispered, barely able to finish the sentence before his metallic body faltered, nearly shutting off. He blinked to regain his composure, never losing eye contact from the two of them. Bonnie squeezed the bear's arm, willing to hold on just a little while longer.   
"You just focus on your future. You and the others will make history, just like we did."

Fawn grew more distressed at Bonnie's ever gentler voice. Freddy used the last of his strength he had left to lift his barely functioning arm and set a paw gently on the young animatronic's head.   
"Listen to me," he croaked, willing Fawn not to cry, despite his facial features scrunching in childlike agony. "You're going to be something extraordinary and well known. You're going to be our heirs to the animatronic throne. And most importantly, you're going to be alright. You and your brothers and sisters."

Of course, Fawn didn't listen. He let out wails that echoed off of the decaying walls, and the room was filled with his sadness and fear. It wouldn't have taken much to reach to the original mascots, if they could've reacted.   
But Freddy's mind slowly slipped into another place. He could no longer hear Bonnie, nor feel his grasp on his mangy arm. As his consciousness fell through the floor beneath his feet, Freddy only felt the mechanical whirrs and distress from the silky brown bundle, as it gently slid from his paws and down to the cold, stone floor.

Silence, and then darkness.

You're going to be alright.


	2. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain nobody viewed the prologue, but here I go anyways. Gotta start from somewhere, right?
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter one! This one will introduce almost all the characters, and I hope this leaves you entertained rather than confused. Any questions in the comments are always welcome! Thanks for viewing! 
> 
> Expect updates every Tuesday!

**Three years later...**

_You're going to be alright._

_You're going to be alright._

_You're going to be alright..._

Startled out of a dream, a young animatronic gasped and shot his head up out of his slumber. Echoes of his dream faded away into the passed night, and he forgot its contents as quickly as he woke up.   
To confirm his thoughts on being completely safe, Fawn felt the feathers of his sleeping companion brush softly against him, apparently undisturbed from his fright.   
Typical Nica, always a heavy sleeper.

He glanced down towards her, blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The small bird animatronic slept soundly, her fluffy, yellow and dull blue feathers drifting up and down with each breath. Her small beak hung slightly open, letting out a little snort every once in a while in her sleep. Fawn smiled and carefully lifted himself, getting up to walk out his restlessness.

As he took a few steps forward, he noticed he had indeed awoken another animatronic. The rest of them slept soundly, sprawled out or curled up on the stage, but a pair of piercing, blue eyes stared at the bunny fondly from a little ways away. Despite his remaining nervousness from the dream's dwindling presence, he lifted a shaking paw and smiled softly at the curled up, strong built fox. Rex simply blinked tiredly and flipped his russet, fluffy tail, then closed his eyes in rest once more.

The brown bunny shifted through the darkness and made his way down the stage, wiggling his short legs until his paws reached the carpeted floor below with a soft thump. He carefully proceeded along, making way towards the doorway ahead.   
There were a few different places in this building, different rooms that looked as if they served different purposes. Fawn didn't know what they were, given the different counters and knickknacks carefully tucked away in cardboard boxes. More boxes layered the shelves behind a spacious counter, as well as in different cabinets, shelves and corners in the other rooms.   
It seemed as if everything was carefully and smartly prepared, for something big and special.

And he knew that something special was about to come.

The humans, or the staff as the animatronics called them, had built this place. They had been the ones to set all this up. And the small animatronics would often hear them talk, making plans and dreaming up projects for the future of this big building during the day.

The bunny walked up to a specific shelf in the corner of a wide room. Spotting a little brown, bunny plush with one blue and one magenta button eye, he reached up and gently brought it down.   
They were built to serve a coming purpose. They would run a restaurant when they were grown, Fawn reminded himself, feeling the familiar anxiety bubble up inside him, given the thought of such a huge responsibility.

The staff had told them almost all they needed to know. From the drinks and pizza that would be served, to the huge crowd of people they would have to expect to entertain. And they were taught the songs, until the five robots could play them on their own on their personal stage.

But what they didn't tell them is where they all came from.   
No words about the previous animatronics, pizzerias, and no stories or anything about them.

But they knew. They knew that they had been built by the last generation, the last four who had taken care of of the Fazbear name.   
Fawn squeezed the plush, slowly sitting down with it and staring into its eyes.   
The others had told him stories. All of his older siblings had told him about each of their four parents, and what each of them were like. Fawn couldn't get enough of them, even though it almost always left a gnawing sadness in his gut rather than laughter or fondness from their shenanigans. The rest had all had a chance to talk to, be held by and have fun with the ones who made them, before they were gone.

Fawn missed them with all his heart, and he never had a memory of their parents, his parents. So in his mind, he had never gotten the chance to meet them.

"Hey!" A voice called from the darkness, startling Fawn, even though that chirp was nothing but sweet and familiar.   
The rabbit turned to the left to find the blue and yellow bird softly prance her way over to him, flapping her wings and smiling at him widely with those big owl eyes.

"Hey Nic," Fawn grinned despite his growing anxiety and melancholy, and allowed her to sit next to him and settle into the bunny's side like he was a nest.   
Fawn sighed and let himself sink into Nica's mess of feathers. He tried to let go of the feelings and thoughts from a few moments earlier, trying to focus on his sister's round, fluffy form as she shifted beneath him.

"What are you thinking about?" Her cute, chirping voice cut through the silence, and Fawn felt another grin spread over his face.   
"Oh, you know what," he sighed, his smile drifting into a smaller one. He let his ears droop, relaxing himself and staring out into the darkness of the other side of the room.

"Well you wanna know what I'm thinking about?"   
Fawn looked down at her, and swore he could've seen a flash of sadness in her pink and blue eyes before it was quickly replaced with a bright playfulness. Her head was tilted directly at him, despite her body remaining in the exact same place.   
"What?" Fawn asked, perking his ears up.   
"A game of tag," the owl grinned widely, wiggling a little bit to let out her sudden excitement. When Fawn smiled, she burst from his side and tripped along the ground, making way towards the stage room. "Come on, let's go get the others!"   
She cried back to him, then disappeared into the doorway.

Fawn set the plush down gently and sprang up from the floor, suppressing a giggle. "Alright, alright, wait up!"

When they all met back up Rex was up, whereas Nica had to shake the remaining sleepers and jump on top of them to get them awake. The room was filled with the sounds of the bird's excitement and tired groans escaping her victims, and Fawn regarded his siblings with a smile.

Falcon hissed at Nica and stumbled back, shaking out his big, red wings and fluffing out his feathers. But faced by the younger bird's shouts and giggles, he couldn't help but break out into laughter as well, letting the bad morning mood escape him.   
Deedee sat up and stared at the chaos, blinking their pink eyes before silently grooming their silvery gray fur. Soon enough, the bear was pulled into the excitement as Rex watched it all in amusement.

When the dust had began to settle and the game had finally started, they all ran around the wide, spacious room, calling out and giggling like children aught to.


	3. I Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics recover from their play, and Fawn finds himself deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so very sorry for forgetting to post yesterday! It was a bit busy, heh.
> 
> Anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy regardless!

_A yellow face with delicate features and a kind smile loomed above him, causing him to freeze in place, head tilted high into the air._   
_He_ _was greeted, fawned over and lifted with gentle paws. Another face came into view, a darker red color different to the one he had been staring at before._   
_Brilliant lights filled his vision._

_A squawk._

_The tiny thing startled himself with his own noise, then reached out and flapped out tiny, red wings in his excitement._   
_Once getting a hold of his surroundings, he noticed the lights that surrounded him came from behind the two figures above him, shining from somewhere above._   
_The figures chattered, smiling and softly celebrating amongst themselves, and then the light vanished._

_For a moment, the chick's excitement fell, and he immediately began searching for the comfort of it again, shifting his bright yellow eyes about._   
_But it was soon forgotten when he caught the animatronics' voices and praise in his ears. He looked into the bird and the fox's faces again, and realized that's where his comfort really rested. His childlike happiness returned, and all was right with the world as his_ _parents and siblings surrounded him._

~

Sprawled out on the floor, the five animatronics panted, laying down on their backs as if it was morning before they had woke all over again.

This kind of play wasn't new for them. They would frolic and laugh and chase each other like the children they were, almost never allowing the sadness from the troubles of their past to seep through. Just like they should. They had so much to be happy for, especially for their upcoming future.

The small animatronics were piled on top of each other, resting out their drawn out playtime. Wings draped over fur, tails over beaks and ears. But under the small, furry lump on the floor, a bunny sputtered and coughed as he awoke from his rest. He blinked the exhaustion from his eyes and found himself momentarily troubled from the crushing weight he felt on top of him.   
Managing a deep breath, he swiveled his head around and found his siblings, all piled on top of him in some way whether just a tail, paw or entire body. As he regained his calm from the sight of all of their familiar pelts, he regarded them. Soft breaths and snores sounded above him, indicating that they were all indeed out cold.   
Grunting, Fawn attempted to crawl out of the pile, careful not to disturb his sleeping companions. But to no avail, he barely moved an inch with almost all of his strength given. After a few more tries and a few more inches, he finally collapsed.

With a groan, he flopped his head on the ground, accepting his fate. As least he could breath now.

~

__Commotion rose all around her. As she woke for the first time, her senses were immediately overwhelmed by squawking and other little voices._ _   
__All she knew to do was hide, so she scrambled over herself and buried her nose into a small, soft, gray wing._ _

__But before she could hate the loud noise any more, she was swept off the ground and was carried by something so warm and soft, she didn't believe it to be real._ _   
__Shivering, the bear opened her eyes, feeling herself being brought into another room. When she did, she wasn't sure if she regretted it or not. At first fear filled her tiny soul as she stared back at piercing, ocean blue eyes. A bear like herself, only with deep, chocolate brown fur._ _   
__What she had thought to be a harsh expression softened greatly, as if he melted at the sight. She gained a bit more courage as she flicked her coral pink eyes from the chocolate bear to the soft yellow bird that settled next to him._ _   
__"Look how beautiful..." A soft, deep voice rumbled from the bear. "Your idea turned out to be a great touch."_ _   
__The other animatronic let out an appreciative chuckle and happily twitched her wings, and the silver bear looked down at her own._ _   
__Before she could let out any sound, however, she was lifted away and gently deposited onto the floor once more._ _   
__"We want you to meet someone," came the voice of her mother._ _   
__Blinking, the bear stared at her paws and knees before beginning to crawl, finding glimpses of other figures ahead as she looked up again._ _   
__Purple fur caught the corner of her vision, but what she was focused on was a small tuft of deep red fur. A long, fluffy tail flipped once, and then her sibling's face was revealed to her._ _

_~_

Fawn took that stretch of time, buried under the other animatronics, to think about things.   
He would often do so, sinking deep into his mind and reliving memories or thinking about what was yet to come. But this time, he thought about the ones who had created him and his siblings.   
He knew of the four of them, and vague descriptions of what they looked like. Though Fawn could swear he remembered, just a tiny sliver of a bit, the faces of his creators. Purple fur and brown fur, magenta eyes and blue eyes. As much as he would like to tell himself that he could remember their full complexions, he only glimpsed blurs of color and the long lost presence of the bunny and the bear.   
Fawn sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his ears flop forward in front of them. He wondered if he could catch a few extra minutes of sleep.

But as soon as he thought it, he started to feel movement somewhere up on the pile. A tail gently flipped down onto his ears, and before he knew it Rex had walked a few feet off, yawning and stretching. He was followed by Falcon, who let out a grumpy moan and rolled off of the others. Fawn didn't realize how much he had been struggling for breath until the weight on his back had somewhat lifted. He huffed and stretched out his paws, rolling over as he wiggled his way out of the pile.   
Fawn sat up, blinking the rest of the sleep out of his eyes, and turned his head to regard Dee, who had moved with him in his escape. She remained slumped against him, cheek resting on his shoulder as she still traveled in Dreamland.   
Nica was curled up behind him, still asleep as well.

Fawn smiled brightly.

He loved them all. So, so much.

But he couldn't help but wonder about their stories. The stories they wouldn't tell.   
The stories of the things he never got to witness for his own, unlike all of his siblings.

~

_A red bundle_ _yawned once, then stretched his four limbs up towards the sky._ _After a few swipes of his paws, they touched something soft. Unfamiliar, yet so familiar._

_H_ _e opened his eyes, slowly. Blue light encased him, soft and inviting, before suddenly vanishing as he opened his eyes the rest of the way. Right then, gentle voices came from above his head, wonderstruck by their very first creation._

_"Look."_   
_"He's wonderful."_   
_"You pulled it off!"_   
_"He looks just like you two."_

_These sounds were unfamiliar to him, foreign. But it didn't bother him, he just simply stared up into the blurry shapes, a sense of calm keeping him completely silent and still._   
_After a few blinks, he caught sight of his creators. Russet red fur like his own, burning yellow eyes. Dark brown fur, deep blue eyes like his own._   
_A glance to the left. Yellow face and pink eyes._   
_To the right. Purple face and pink eyes._

_He looked back to the first two he had lay eyes on, the two that held him snug in their paws. He felt connected to them somehow._

_Those thoughts drifted in his mind before slowly falling away, making his eyelids droop a bit in sleepiness. The soft voices still remained as they slipped shut, and_ _unbothered_ _by the world, let himself fall into sleep._   
_Safe and secure in his creators' grasps._

~

Perhaps Fawn would know in time.


	4. Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, ugh!
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter, where things start to get a bit more interesting, hopefully.
> 
> Next chapter will introduce some new characters!! I'm excited for you to meet them.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Fawn remained quiet about his thoughts, not wanting to upset those around him. They all seemed relatively happy at this point anyway, and happy they would stay. Fawn would make sure of it. 

But it was the next morning that he realized that was nothing but an empty promise. 

Fawn awoke to no one beside him. Usually at this time, his siblings would be curled up beside him somewhere on the stage. But they were nowhere to be found. Except for one. 

"Fawn," called a quiet, timid voice from the shadows. The bunny flicked his ears upright and turned around, only beginning to see DeeDee as she shakily stepped out.  
"Where is everyone?" He questioned gently, standing up and trying to ignore the bad vibes that immediately attempted to spill over him.  
"They're in the the back room on the right," she whispered, as if she feared talking too loud. "They told me to wait with you here."

"Why?" The bunny responded, stepping forward and reaching out his paw for his sister's.  
It made no sense that they would go hiding away with no spoken reason, let alone leave the two behind when they could've just woken him up.  
"Shhhh!" Dee exclaimed in a whisper, fretting and startled. She hesitated before grabbing hold of Fawn's paw. "They'll hear you!"

Fawn felt panic rise into his throat. They? Who could "they" be if the only ones here were the animatronics and staff? And at night they weren't even anywhere be found.  
Silently, trying to stay calm, the bunny followed in Dee's frantic pawsteps as she pulled her brother along towards the arching doorway leading to the next room. They kept their noise minimal, Fawn's gaze and ears darting around in cautiousness.  


Once they reached one of the back rooms, Dee stopped and opened it, slowly, with a shaking paw. Fawn could hear noises of his siblings coming from inside, and in a panic he reached out and helped the bear open the door the rest of the way. 

In a muffled explosion of voices, he heard his name, and tiny beams of lights of all different colors met his eyes as they turned straight towards him. Heart racing, he burst inside and into the middle, turning on his eye lights. A blue aura filled the room as he brightened it with his gaze, and soon it fell on a small, blue and yellow bird. Her feathers were in disarray and she looked jittery with pure terror.  


No sooner than a split second, Nica skittered over and clung onto Fawn's chocolate fur, still looking into his face. Her eyes shone with moisture under the dim purple light that the pink and blue mixed together. Her face was wet to the bunny's touch and her voice shook as she tried to keep it low.   


"Faw-awn, you didn't let them see you, right-ht?"  
If Fawn had tried to comfort in some way, it didn't work. He failed to swallow the lump as he stared into his sister's eyes, responding with just as much fright.  
"I didn't even see anything." He looked up and towards the rest of the animatronics, who were now huddled relatively close to him. "What's going on? What's out there?" 

Next Falcon's eyes brightened. Fawn could see his expression through his and the yellow light that shone, and could see a strange look of disappointment fall across his face before it switched back to frantic. 

"It's the staff," he managed, taking a breath to steady himself. "They're doing really strange things."

Fawn felt his sister's shaking grip tighten on him, and he embraced her as he scanned the room of the animatronics' scared expressions. He didn't even know why to be scared, but it had rubbed off him in an instant.  
Nica buried her face, trying to subside the tiny sobs that escaped her beak. 

"Like what?" Fawn inquiried.  
Rex was right behind the red bird, so he sat up as Fal leaned back into his mop of fur.  
"Wires, big black boxes, electrics," the fox rumbled, and Fawn was immensely surprised to see his eyes shining with discomfort as well. He had never seemed fazed by much before.  
"They were yelling and making loud noises. They were inhuman."

Fawn let out a breath. "Are you sure?"

They were silent. All he could hear was Nica's soft weeping and the rest shifting with uncomfortable panic. Fawn squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to shut out his own fear. But he couldn't stop imagining what kind of horrible things his siblings had saw to make them so scared. 

Fawn looked up again and scanned the room. Three pairs of eyes burned into his, and he suppressed shivers, untangling one paw from Nica and reaching it out towards them. He tried to speak, but his voice box seemed frozen; that he couldn't even if he wanted to.  
The rest scooter closer, Dee grabbing hold of his paw and the others huddling around his left side. Rex wrapped his whole self around them, his long, red tail draping over them like a blanket. Fawn stroked Nica's stilling feathers under the pile. This time, he didn't mind being under a mess of fur and feathers. It pushed out the darkness and left a gleaming bubble of multicolored light, so that if anyone else saw the lump, they wouldn't even be able to decipher their fur color. 

They stayed like that for a while, just starting to feel calmer before a thundering sound shook them.  
A collective sound like a gasp ricocheted through the room, but they didn't lose their grip on each other. 

Only then did Fawn realize he had forgot to close the door behind him and Dee in his excitement. 

Another sound shook them, and more yelling. To the animatronics' ears, it sounded like deafening screams, and stomping footsteps only growing closer.  
Fawn's panic crashed through the roof, and his breath caught in his throat as the lump in his chest kept him from moving. Nobody dared reach for the door at this point. At any moment they would be in their sight so they would meet their doom to whatever animatronic-eating, electrical equipment they had in hand. 

For a while the noise stopped, then all Fawn could hear was a single voice calling, and footsteps. It grew closer to the door. Closer. Closer.

This was the end. 

They were barely made and barely able to fantasize about their possible future, their future of entertaining and following in their parents' footsteps. 

And this was the end. 

~

" _You think they'll like it? "_

_"Of course, it's a very nice feature. I think they will, Afton."_  


  



	5. Hope(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little ones have a most frightening experience that they will never soon forget.
> 
> You should never trust an Afton.
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another day i missed to upload. How about we just make Wednesday the day to update? I think that's a good enough fix. XD
> 
> I'm really not a fan of this chapter, i should rewrite it... Please try to enjoy anyways!

"I think we should just get them used to certain things, you know?"

A young girl, about in her late teens shuffled about, messing with equipment in the back of a truck.   
"They're still young, and if we just turn on all the music and make them perform like they were born to do it, they might freak out, ya know?"

"They were born to do it," a tired sounding voice came from behind her, emphasis on the word "were." A long, black ponytail flipped to the side as the girl looked back at the man, stopping what she was doing and forming a reply on her lips.   
He had his arms crossed, leaning back on the building they were parked next to. He was gruff looking and strongly built, a dark beard gracing the sides of his face and chin.

"Well yeah, but you know what I mean," she replied rather exasperatingly, looking the man into the eyes. He quirked a brow as she continued. "They're just kids, you know. Besides, it'd be good for them!"   
She turned back to the truck, happily reaching for something in the back, lifting her leg up in the process.   
"Now help me with these boxes, we gotta get them inside."

As she shook out one of the heavier ones and dropped it at the man's feet to start a pile, his face softened and he reached out to take the girl's shoulder.   
She looked up just as she started to stand back up straight, pausing and watching him.

"Clementine, I know this is important to you, but you've got to be careful here." He warned, lifting his other hand to put emphasis on his words. Clementine followed his hand's movements as she slowly straightened, then flicked her gaze into his violet eyes.   
"You know they can handle themselves. Plus, we haven't had a very good history with this franchise, you don't know what they're capable of, if they're even child friendly. And god knows where these robots even came from."  
The girl frowned at his words, looking to the side.  
"What I'm trying to do is prevent that. Don't act like I don't know what awful things have happened," she muttered. "I'm in the bloodline of the one who started all that." Clem pressed a hand to the back of her neck as if catching sight of an unpleasant memory, then quickly shook it away by sprinting to the truck to grab another box.

"If we treat them unlike the staff did to Freddy and the others, we won't have another "bite of '87." She used finger quotes and over exaggerated the phrase with her voice. The man visibly winced at the mention, then bent down to hoist up the first box Clem had set down.   
"They were mistreated, scared. If we treat them like living beings,-"

"They're not, though-"

"Shut up, Jack. If we did, maybe we can really make this a great place!" Despite just interrupting her friend in annoyance of his ignorance, a smile crept on her face, real, glimmering and hopeful. "Just think. Fawn's Pizzeria, the great place for kids where we DON'T have covered up, gross secrets that we could get immediately shut down for!" Her tone turned somewhat amusing, earning a surprised chuckle from Jack.

"I love your enthusiasm, kiddo. But are you sure about this?" He brushed away a strand of hair sticking to her shoulder, taking it gently in his large palm. "I just don't want anything crazy happening in there."

"Relax, I got this." Clementine playfully removed his hand, grasping it for a moment as she smiled at him.

Letting his huge grin drop a little, Jack set his vision on something behind her, as if recalling something in his mind. But he was really dwelling on something that had been lingering there, a strange, cautious, protective feeling.

"Jack?"

"Before we get this moved in... At least let me gather a couple of the guys to help too, eh? This is a lot of stuff," he explained in a lie to the teen, laughing at himself and his worries. The things Clementine Afton didn't seem worried about at all.   
He would need the strong helping hands for moving, anyway; this stuff was almost bigger than he was.

"Sure," Clem smirked, letting go and spinning around once before heading to the passenger side of his truck. "This better not be just because you want to put this off." Her voice was muffled by the middle of the sentence as she shut her door.

Jack rolled his eyes and climbed in. But as he listened to his friend ramble on about how excited she was to meet the five young animatronics, he couldn't help but hear her words from earlier ring in his head.

About how innocent he thought these robots would be, how this all deserved a second chance...

And most of all, the whole motive she had behind trying to take extra care of these animatronics, whether he liked it or not.

_"I don't want to be like my grandfather."_

~

  
Silence was all he remembered for a while.   
There was nothing, only darkness and silence. The despair of just moments ago had faded away, though Fawn didn't know when. He felt nothing, he sensed nothing as if it were another night staring into the darkness of the stage room. And if he had peered and squinted hard enough, he could see the tiny sliver of light that was under the door to the outside world.   
But none of that.

Not until he gained consciousness of his thoughts, and in the dark aquarium of his mind, they swam back into understanding. He squinted just has he would've if he was awake, and to his surprise he caught that sliver of light. He widened his eyes as far as they could go...

And then they snapped open.   
Darkness filled his sight again, and the ringing fog that had surrounded his ears disappeared.   
The bunny sat up and slowly felt a dizzying feeling burst inside his head. He gingerly reached up and touched his forehead, surprised to feel a soft cloth placed there. As his paws explored it, he came to realize that it wrapped all around his head just above his eyes, wrapping under one ear and over the other.   
Then he recalled a faint memory of gathering his siblings, desperate to herd them away from the exploding light that had made way into where they had hid. He remembered running, and then sprinting straight into the cold wall in his panic.

Fawn shuddered, curling in on himself. Blinking in the darkness, he nestled his muzzle in between his knees, clutching his arms tightly around them. And for an agonizing moment, he had no clue as to if he should run and find the others or stay here forever, where something terrible was inevitable of happening either way.   
After a few moments of convincing himself he was alone, the bunny let his eyes grow brighter. The normally luscious, baby blue light flickered uncomfortably, either from fright or the bump on his head, he couldn't tell. But what he did notice right away was that he was completely wrong about being alone.

Alarm immediately rose in his chest, but then quickly sank when he took in the sight.   
All of them, the bear, two birds and fox right in front of him. They had never been far away.

Fawn unfurled himself and blinked sticky moisture out of his eyes before crawling over to them. With shaking knees and paws, he carefully relocated his unconscious siblings, pushing them in so they weren't so isolated, until they we're in a comfortable ring where Fawn could fit right in.   
Something told him not to wake them. Heck, Afton knew if they were even _alive._ There would be no disturbing them now.

Fawn felt misery fill every part of his body to the brink; his eyes, his middle, his limbs.   
And gently curling up in a tight ball in the middle of the lump of animatronics, he let their cold fur comfort him somewhat as he lay down and push his nose into a mop of feathers.

 

_This is the way our story ends._

 

How many weeks had it been? How many short days just to turn into this moment, how much of a short time wasted? 

 

He didn't know. But he let that slip from his mind, searching for the darkness of sleep as he closed his eyes.


	6. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger turns to wonder as the young ones' small world turns into music and colorful lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON TIME THIS TIME! YES!
> 
> Anyways, now that I'm posting more of this work on a new site, I'm realizing more and more how terrible it is. I hope I can make it up to you guys by posting a nice Christmas story tomorrow! So look out for that ;)

It was soon enough that the others had awoken and the misery of before was just a dwindling memory.   
But the whole situation had shifted, and it looked like they were being held captive in one of their own rooms. The stage room.

They all watched intently as the silence stretched on, and the fear that had taken over them had died away. Just a little bit.   
Suddenly there was noise again, and it drew closer to where they sat. Closer and closer still, until it wasn't making sound anymore.

Fawn watched with his heart in his throat as a dark, tall shadow slunk along, then a smaller shadow followed its trail. Soft hissing noises seemed to come from them, before that noise stopped too. There was silence as they slipped away, going behind a door next to a big, dark window on one side of the wall. Through his weak eyelights, he knew where it was from the gleam that reflected from the dark glass.

The animatronics never really thought about what that was for. It was just a big, black box in the middle of the wall in their stage room. And the bunny hadn't really thought about it since then until now, and especially when there was a sudden light that illuminated the window. Though it was relatively dim, it struck all the animals' nerves like a strike of lightning.   
Fawn had forgotten they were there, until a small wing spread over half of his face, a bundle of feathers hurriedly crawled onto his lap, and other bodies of fur gathered around him.  
Once they got a better view, all Fawn could do was stare. The shadows of the two staff members (or he had once assumed, but now he noticed they were completely different) remained, behind the glass and moving around more shadows of what seemed like equipment. Boxes upon boxes, and equipment stacked messily and unevenly around the space. The smaller shadow moved about more quickly, seeming determined on a certain task at hand. And this struck them all into deeper silence, and Fawn wondered if his siblings were thinking the same thing he was.

They all huddled together, just like that. All of them completely still and Fawn's heart racing. Until the shadows in the window stopped moving and seemed to stoop low. The bunny swallowed, trying not to go into a panic. What was behind that panel, and what were they doing? He couldn't help but imagine what terrible things Circus Baby and her gang had gone through all those years ago, all those gadgets that their staff used to paralyze and torture.

The lights were suddenly turned up the slightest bit, easing the suffocating atmosphere of the room just about as much. Yet it only worsening the wrenching feeling in Fawn's stomach. He unconsciously reached out and grabbed hold of Nica's paw as she lay paralyzed on top of him, and she squeezed it in return. As they pressed close, he realize her feathers shook violently, and could barely keep herself still. He squeezed back, willing her not to let out any sound.

The staff showed no signs of moving for an agonizingly long amount of time.   
As soon as the five felt like they couldn't take it for another moment, a soft feeling rang through the air. Quiet at first, but sure.   
Fawn perked up his quivering ears, flicking his gaze over to the bird next to him.

It was...

He didn't know what it was.

But it didn't scare him.

He let himself lose his muscles lose their tension, just a bit. He lifted his nose towards the ceiling, squinting against the blank canvas as if the answer would suddenly appear there.   
The sound was soft and drawn out, changing pitch and going higher and lower. It was calming, but it did no more to relax him. He took glances at all of his siblings, trying to take in their expressions.

What he saw surprised him; DeeDee out of all the others sprung to her paws, staring around in wonder, eyes wide and sparkling despite the exhaustion that rest there. She sidestepped then stepped a bit backwards, as if trying to locate the source of the sound. Her ears perked and her nose twitched.   
The others just looked slightly confused, Falcon standing up, but Rex just sitting with his tail curled around his paws, his nose pointed to the air as well.

Pricking up his own ears, Fawn found himself extremely overwhelmed. He tried to process all of the feelings from earlier, his feelings now, the music, and his siblings reactions, all upon hundreds of other thoughts. He suppressed a whimper and looked down at Nica, who was looking up too. Her eyes held some of the same wonder, though she stayed in the same place.   
With the expression still glued to her face, she turned to face Fawn, and his heart skipped a beat.   
Lights started glowing around them as his siblings let their eye lights grow brighter.   
Then in the same moment, the music grew louder and more energetic, but just slightly; it was still relatively calm. And yet more light came, except cascading around them from above. Looking straight up, Fawn caught sight of a strange looking sphere in the middle of the ceiling, hanging down and reflecting tiny jewels of light all the way around the room. They were soft and multicolored, bouncing around the walls as if they were racetracks.

Fawn pressed a paw softly to his head, then stole a glance at the big scary window that he had completely forgotten about. The two figures sat together, and as a bit of light flew past them from the ball above, he saw their faces.   
The small one looked happy and quite proud of herself, her delicate features glowing in her joy. And the one beside her was leaned back and had an almost disbelieving look on his face, though very much happy all the same.

Before his heart could process it, the girl was waving and then the light passed on to the other side of the wall, darkening their facial features once again.

Then he heard a chirp as Nica suddenly stood up, glowing in excitement and pulling on his paw, as if sensing that the danger was now passed, if there even was to begin with.   
"Come on!"  
Her voice was jovial and light, though carrying a slight hitch from the previous awful state of mind. It had only been no less than half of a day, but God, how he had missed that voice.   
Laughing a bit, he let himself be pulled up, stumbling to his paws and letting his features fade into a genuine, hopeful smile.

Fawn didn't know how they even started, but he and Nica were moving to the soft, mellow beat of the song, clasping each others paws together and keeping their bodies close.   
The others weren't too far behind, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do themselves. After a moment they started dancing too, Falcon the most clumsy out of all of them, stepping on paws and feet.

The beat of the music picked up, and the five of them were a mess of laughing furballs, spinning each other around.   
The childlike innocence from their previous game of tag came crawling back to the surface, drowning in colorful light and sounds.

~

Paws were moving slow now, as was the music.   
Fawn felt rather accustomed to this sort of music, rather than the more energetic parts. It caused a fluttering tightness to dwell in his chest, and it especially grew when Nica gestured to slowdance once more. Fawn took her paw, fighting back a wobbly laugh and letting her sweep her into her arms and wings again.

"That was very brave of you," the bird churred after a long moment, her voice warm and thankful. She kept her hold on him as they swayed back and forth. "Saving us like that."  
Before Fawn could register the sadness that swept over Nica's expression, (probably thinking about the events that led to his head bandage) his speech faltered as he tried to form a reply.   
"What did I even do? All I remember is running and hitting a wall," he said bitterly, though a small bout of laughter rolled off his tongue.

"I don't remember much myself," the little bird admitted, casting her gaze down to Fawn's chest. "All I remember is you herding us away from whatever barged in." She shivered, continuing. "I knew it was you, and then when you..."

Her voice trailed off, and she decided against talking anymore. Fawn let her grow quiet, just taking in her form as they squeezed against each other, his right paw and her left joined together.   
After a moment, she lay her forehead against his chest, keeping their stance though her feet had stopped moving. Fawn kept them swaying together, and they stayed that way for several long minutes.

Fawn nosed the top of her head affectionately, and let himself search the room with his eyes. Everything was normal despite the glowing lights, nothing out of place.   
Except for one thing, he noticed, as he spotted a plush of him sitting right in the corner of the stage. He could've sworn he left that in the arcade room, last. He regarded it skeptically as the light from the ceiling seemed to reflect a strange color off of the eyes, and the fur seemed a bit shinier.

But he looked away, brushing it off as the weird lighting in the room.   
He wouldn't let anything take this moment from him, not now.

Fawn danced with Nica, smiling softly and closing his eyes. His love for his friends and renewed hope for the future burned in his heart, and everything was alright.

~

"I hate to break it to you, but it looks like your little idea was a success."  
Clementine giggled, looking up at the man with a joyful 'I told you so' look in her eyes.   
"Yeah well," she replied, her face twisting more into something like a wince as she cast her gaze to the side. "Almost. You and your friends were so loud! I told you we'd scare them!"

"You should've told them about how 'scared' and 'sensitive' those robots really are, then," he shot back good naturedly. "I guess I know that for a fact, now, yeesh."   
It was his turn to wince, remembering how the robots scattered backwards like bowling pins and one of them got knocked clean in the head by a wall. "Never knew robots built for children and musical entertainment would run from the slightest sound."

"Its your own fault," Clem pouted slightly. We could've seriously damaged them. I guess it's a good thing we brought the animatronic first-aid kit."

"You mean toolbox?" Jack smirked, awaiting the younger girl's response.

"Shut up you," she glared, turning heel to walk back towards the truck. Knowing she was hiding a smile with her back turned to him, he followed.


	7. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie look at me being late!
> 
> Anyways, heres another chapter. I feel like here is where things start to get a little better and more interesting? In the next two chapters, at least.
> 
> Ah well, enjoy!

**_About half a year later..._ **

 

Fawn stared at the microphone in his hand, studying every single detail of it to shake off the feeling of boredom. His newly adorned hat and bowtie felt slightly scratchy against his fur as he stood perfectly still, feet flat against the stage. 

 

Locked into place, that is. 

 

Fawn sighed lightly, shifting his gaze to his left, then to his right. All four of his friends stood just beside him in a neat line, despite the rest being set slightly behind him.   
He wouldn't complain, but he had to admit that he didn't exactly enjoy having to be confined to one spot on the stage during the day. But since their time for fame was approaching ever nearer, it was a requirement to be standing in place on their stage, all of them, while the day staff attended to their duties. 

 

Most duties included mechanical maintenance, (being young still, there weren't many issues with the animatronics, so that wasn't usually a problem) interior work, and security. Things were being set up and decorated, such as walls being painted and designed, props being set up and tested, and a lot more. Fawn and the others were only permitted to watch. They could still move their bodies freely, only their legs were locked into place to make sure they wouldn't move from their spots. Safety reasons, they said.   
It wasn't a problem, though, because their limbs were designed to relax in that sort of position, and not to grow sore or tired.   
It was still incredibly boring, though, after they had all talked themselves out and Fawn had sank in his thoughts for what had seemed like a millennia. 

 

The chocolate bunny stole another glance to his companion on either side. Nica stood just behind him to the left, softly plucking on the old ukulele in her paws. He pricked his ears as he remembered how she had been handed that instrument by the staff. They said it was SpringBonnie's himself, the legendary golden bunny of Fredbear's Family Diner. It was ancient but preserved, still just as beautiful and playable as the bird holding it made her soft music. She was still lacking proper skill, but she seemed proud with herself regardless. 

 

Fawn smiled fondly, allowing himself to tear his gaze away to rest on Rex. The fox adorned a shiny, black bowtie, passed down from Freddy, as well as a fancy looking cane. The staff said it was important to his role as a performer, but Fawn had yet to figure that out. Looking to the left, Fawn watched Dee and Falcon. The bear held Chica's old cupcake, though it was renovated; painted gray and pink to match her exterior design. He never saw it, however, so he relied on what Dee had told.   
Fal wore Foxy's old eyepatch, and of course the bird was thrilled with the thought of filling out a pirate role like his father. It really did fit him. 

 

Fawn looked back down again at his accessories. His once red bowtie was painted jet black to match Freddy's old hat. He almost hated how the old relics of their parents had been corrupted, but he guessed it was better than them being thrown into the junkyard along with... 

 

He didn't finish that thought. 

 

He wouldn't have been able to anyway, because the fog in his mind was suddenly cleared when the stage room door swung open. And Fawn recognized the person who could've mustered that amount of energy before she even peeked out from behind the door. 

 

"There they are!" Clementine exclaimed with sing-song excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she admired the staged group from afar. Another figure soon appeared after her, bigger, gruffer, but as gentle as a teddy bear. He stood back quietly, hauling a pretty good sized toolbox, though a proud smirk showed up on his expression as well. 

 

"Look how gorgeous you all look!" The young adult strode forward, her arms spread out as her eyes scanned the future performers. Fawn couldn't help but crack a grin as she praised them, and he felt his friends' smiles as well. Nica was just itching to fly forward to greet the black haired girl, but her feet reminded her of her place, though she still flapped her wings in excitement. 

 

"Wouldn't have been without your help," Fawn answered meekly, twirling the mic in his paws. Clem only laughed, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. "Jack kept me on my feet."  
Taking this as a cue to walk the rest of the way in, he stepped forward with a grin and set his toolbox right below the edge of the stage. 

 

Clementine and Jack went with them pretty far back. They would often visit them at the future pizzeria, offering advice, friendship and mechanical help, if necessary. Ever since that day of the colorful lights and music. 

 

Clem had taught them about thunderstorms.   
Fawn remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a dark night, a storm rolling through the area, and the air was filled with the sound of rain pounding on the roof of the building and the flashes of approaching lightning. The five had been scared out of their wits, unknowing of the outside world occurrence that would bring no danger to them.   
They already knew Clementine and her friend, and when they had come to check on the building and the electrical lines, she had found them huddled up in the smallest, darkest space they could find.   
Clem had settled in there with them, soothing them and telling them there was nothing to fear. She told them that though loud sounds were scary, they were braver and stronger. 

 

They had taken comfort in her that night, Fawn cradled against her chest, Dee and Nica in her lap, and Falcon and Rex against her sides. She told them about the noise, the thunderstorms, and how it was only the sky and what mother nature made it do. She taught them about the clouds and rain, and how the sunshine would soon return.   
The small animatronics had soon lost their desperate death grips on the girl, satisfied with her explanations, though they still made sure she was by their side. This would occur many other times to come, before they met their preteen years, in a human sense. 

 

"Fawn?" The bunny was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Clem was standing directly in front of him. She held a small flashlight in her hand and lay her other on his chocolate furred shoulder. "May I?"  
Fawn nodded dumbly, remembering that she was here for the robots' daily checkup, after all. It wasn't required, but it was a good thing to be sure, as Clem had said. 

  
As she worked, Fawn listened to the others' idle conversation. He smiled as Falcon and Jack interacted, the bird feeding off the attention from his eye patch and how it made him look so piratey. Nica and Dee chatted energetically from across the stage, and Rex looked over to the bunny to shrug and then hold out his cane in a jokingly dignified manner.   
Fawn snickered lightly, all of his worries forgotten.

Until, at the end of the stage next to Dee, he caught sight of a plush. It looked as if it was just put there, as if someone was trying to hide it out of view. It looked like Fawn, except it was covered with deep red fur, multicolored eyes, and a... Longer tail.

Fawn squinted, his mind racing and chest flip-flopping with no explanation. Until he put the pieces together, some things he didn't even dare put into words.

That plush he had seen on that night of the colored lights wasn't him at all.


	8. Faye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... Yeah, this chapter is short. The next chapter i have written I'm actually proud of. So stay tuned for that I guess.

_A long, fluffy tail flipped once, and then her sibling's face was revealed to her. The little bear cocked her head, the noise of the world dying away with her newfound curiosity._   
_Dee blinked at the shiny, reddish brown fur, drinking in all of her features. The creature's front paws padded on the ground patiently as she sat_ _crosslegged_ _, her long red tail drifting up and down from the floor. Her face held a smile, and one empty, black hole for an eye. A few stray wires protruded from it, whisking along the side of her face. But the other eye shone a bright magenta pink, lovely and happy and as alive as a fresh picked rose. The animatronic flicked her fluffy bunny ears, beginning to tilt her head in a curious fashion while watching the winged silver bear._

_Finding strength in her legs, Dee found herself crawling forward, on her knees and paws. She kept her gaze locked on that friendly pink eye, all the way until she was close enough for contact._   
_Dee leaned back and inspected the long tailed rabbit once more, finding herself smiling at the thought of her sibling._

_"_ _Whassur_ _name?" She squeaked out weakly, her voice still small even despite breaking out of her shy shell. Her tiny wings fluttered with excitement._   
_Then the bunny spoke._   
_She spoke, and a horrible garbled sound escaped her throat. Instead of words, a sort of static made way to Dee's ears. Her mouth moved, but all that made her do was emit different sorts and pitches of that static, like a dead television program._   
_The bunny's face still remained a smile, hopeful and joyous. And that smile was what kept Dee from flinching away. That happiness, despite being... not quite like she should be. A little cracked, a little broken, a little scary._   
_But she didn't look scary, she looked like she wanted a friend._

_DeeDee let out a noise like a laugh, a good natured, happy sound. Not judging, not amused, but happy. The bunny's grin only grew, and reaching out her paws, asked silent permission to touch. Dee brought hers out too, face drained from its excitement and now replaced with more curiosity. She took her paws in the stranger's, studying the fur and the claws and the paw pads._

_"Deedee, meet your sister, Faye."_

~

Heart feeling sick and heavy, Fawn escaped the silence of the stage room to make way towards one of the various arcade rooms. Their room connected to the others with a large hallway from the left side, connecting to some extra party rooms and attractions, arcades, and various setups.   
The bunny turned right into the arcade room, dragging his feet.

_Nobody told me._

_An important part of our story. Not one of them said a word._

_And I'm not even sure I want to know what._

Half heartedly, Fawn searched the room. He opened the cabinets and peeked in drawers. And eventually, he rounded to a corner where a little plush lay, tucked carefully out of view behind a shelf.   
The bunny bent and grabbed hold of it, squeezing behind the block of wood before bringing it back up and cradling it in both paws. He drank in the unfamiliar features of this mysterious plush, ignoring the needles pricking his heart the best he could. Two button eyes stared back at him; a bright, happy pink and a fierce but gentle yellow. Red fur and long ears met Fawn's eyes, as if he had begun staring into a strange, different reflection.

The bunny was at a loss for what to do for a moment. Put the plush back and wait for them to bring it up, or go and ask them now? He didn't think either way would end up going well. He just stood there.

Until he heard pawsteps behind him, soft and approaching. His heart froze in his throat.   
"Fawn?"  
He feared turning around for a moment, but soon he drew in a deep breath, and brought himself to turn around.   
Nica stood in front of him, eyes bright with worried curiosity. She didn't look surprised when he revealed the plush, still laying in his paws.   
"You found her, huh?"

"H-her?" Fawn stuttered, swallowing. Searching the bird's calm eyes, all anger or sadness of his siblings' secretiveness fading quickly. Right now, he wanted to know his sister, and what happened to her. And he had a feeling he was about to get the long and short of the story.

Nica didn't answer. She hesitated, instead looking at the plush and taking a few steps forward.  
"Dee's been looking for her plush, let's give it back to her."  
Though her voice was low and somber, it still held that unmistakable positivity that never seemed to leave her words. It filled Fawn's heart with hope, over contrasting the dread if just barely.   
Nica held out her paw for him to take. He blinked, swallowing the pebbles in his throat and reached out to place it there. She turned and they began to walk, paw in paw. Warmth spread through Fawn's fingers, easing the cold darkness he held all around and inside him.

"We'll tell you everything." She spoke gently, and took her wisp of positivity with them as they walked along towards the stage room, where the dim moonlight from the night would shine through the cracks of the building.

New mourning hung heavy in the room as soon as they stepped through, and all of their siblings felt it. They slowly formed a circle in the middle of the room, waiting for Fawn and Nica to join.


End file.
